gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RGZ-95 ReZEL (Defenser b-Unit)
The RGZ-95C ReZEL b-Unit is a variant of the RGZ-95 ReZEL. It first appears in the manga adaptation of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Bande Dessinee. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RGZ-95 ReZEL (Defenser b-Unit) is the ReZEL equipped with the optional Defenser b-Unit backpack. Developed specifically for the ReZEL, the Defenser backpack is a space-use assault backpack for conducting rapid, first strike attack on the frontline or at enemy's stronghold.Master Grade 1/100 RGZ-95C ReZELType C (Defenser a+b-Unit)(GR) Model Kit Manual Due to the high skills need to use the Defenser backpack properly, it is normally fitted on the ReZEL Commander Type, but there are cases of them being used by the normal ReZEL. There are two versions of the Defenser backpack, the 'a-Unit' and the 'b-Unit'. The Defenser b-Unit backpack is armed with mega beam launchers and mega particle cannons for concentrated single point attack in mid to long range, and has additional generators to improve the operation efficiency of the suit's beam weapons. This backpack also has additional thrusters, and the usual side skirts of the ReZEL are replaced with movable, thruster equipped tail binders. In waverider mode, the tail binders boost the suit's propulsion capabilities, and in mobile suit mode, they improve the suit's mobility, allowing it to face the correct direction quickly. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A standard armament mounted on most Federation mobile suits. The pair of head mounted shell firing weapons have a high rate of fire, but little power. They are mainly used to restrain enemy units, intercept missiles and the like. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits, it is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and can cut through any armor not treated with anti-beam coating. A pair of beam sabers can be stored in each forearm. Can be switched out for the grenade launchers. ;*Grenade Launcher :A grenade launcher with two rounds can be mounted in each forearm. It is comparable to the ones used by the Re-GZ and has proven effective in close combat. Can be switched out for the beam sabers. ;*Shield :A multipurpose defensive equipment developed specifically for the ReZEL. A beam cannon that fires in a 3-round burst is mounted at the front, and serves as the main weapon in waverider mode. The blade at the back of the shield can be used as a ramming weapon in close combat. ;*Mega Particle Cannon :A mega particle cannon is mounted in the tip of each binder of the Defenser b-Unit backpack, they serve as the main weapon in waverider mode. The layout of the pair of mega particle cannons are influenced by the ORX-005 Gaplant and the RAS-96 Anksha. ;*Mega Beam Launcher :Mounted on the Defenser b-Unit backpack, it is the same high output beam weapon as used by the standard ReZEL and ReZEL Commander Type. Besides receiving energy supply from the suit’s generator, the launcher itself also has a sub-generator for supplementary purposes, and this allows for stable number of shots and output. As the Defenser b-Unit backpack has two of these launchers, it allows the equipped suit to fire them at their maximum power continuously, something that the standard ReZEL or ReZEL Commander Type cannot as they are typically armed only with one mega beam launcher.High Grade 1/144 RGZ-95C ReZEL Type C (Defenser b-Unit)(GR) Model Kit Manual History In the manga, when Full Frontal and MSN-06S Sinanju attacked the SCVA-76 Nahel Argama, some of the ReZEL pilots were given permission to use the Defenser units. Two RGZ-95C ReZEL Type C (Defenser a-Unit) were deployed, one piloted by Norm Basilicock, along with a ReZEL (Defenser B-Unit) piloted by Riddhe Marcenas, and a Stark Jegan to intercept the Sinanju. Picture Gallery 56435764.png|Lineart Image:RGZ-95 ReZEL - Riddhe Marenas Use.jpg|Riddhe Marcenas' unit 463473898.png 1456676675R4.jpg 144ReZELDb unit1.jpg|Custom HGUC 1/144 RGZ-95 ReZEL (Defenser b-Unit) 144ReZELDb unit2.jpg|Custom HGUC 1/144 RGZ-95 ReZEL (Defenser b-Unit) 144ReZELDb unit3.jpg|Custom HGUC 1/144 RGZ-95 ReZEL (Defenser b-Unit) Gunpla HG ReZEL Defenser b-Unit.jpg|1/144 HGUC "RGZ-95 ReZEL (Defenser b-Unit)" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2013): box art References 14de7a4fd830e8.jpg 567585685.png CrzZ1.jpg Notes External links *RGZ-95 ReZEL (Defenser B-Unit) on MAHQ.net